Fantasmas
by ika-oni
Summary: No eran reales, entonces ¿por que los podia sentir? y ¿por que se sentian tan reales... y placenteror? AltairXDesmondXEzio


Lo se, han de estar pensando _¿Qué haces publicando otro fic si todavía no terminas que pasaría si?. _El caso es que no pude evitarlo, esta idea lleva en mi cabeza meses o semanas y ya no aguanto, además de que me encanto mi idea, por lo que escribí esto.

Dedicado a: DannieRamone (sé que no te conozco ni nada pero tu comentario cada rato me recordaba a este fic que tenía planeado, además tú querías un AltairXDesmond, pues aquí esta aunque es un AltairXDesmondXEzio, pero cuenta).

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Salió del animus e intento aclarar su vista observando a Rebecca que lo ayudaba salir del animus, lo cual acepto. Se paro y decidió caminar queriendo recuperar su movilidad por estar tanto tiempo acostado. En el proceso fue hablando con Rebecca, Shaun y Lucy, hasta hablo con Altair (N/A: recuerden cuando Desmond hablo con la estatua de Altair), lo sé raro, pero simplemente sucedió asi.

Ya mas cómodo para moverse decidió entrenar afuera, obviamente se llevo sus auriculares y reloj, sino se metería un lio con Lucy y si algo aprendió después de estar tanto tiempo con ella es que no debes hacerla enojar, no es porque sea mala o algo asi, sino que no le gustaba hacerla enojar o ponerla triste pues de alguna forma lo hacía sentir culpable.

Mientras iba de techo a techo y de calle a calle se encontraba con ciertos objetos de sus antepasados pero pocos. Al terminar se dirigió al escondite pero no exactamente donde estaban sus compañeros, sino al cuarto en donde Ezio fue atacado por los Borgia, era raro pero nunca fue pero ahora todo iba a cambiar, si tan solo supiera de que manera.

Entro al cuarto seguía igual destrozado como la ultima que lo vio, bueno Ezio, pero es igual. Observo cada detalle, la pared destrozada, el baño destrozado, la armadura destrozada, en otras palabras todo estaba destrozado, excepto una cosa, la cama lo que era perfecto pues ya empezó a amanecer y no podía salir por lo que se acostó y decidió esperar (o dormir) hasta que anocheciera de nuevo.

Se acostó en la cama (que no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero servía) miro el techo y cerró los ojos durmiéndose en el acto.

.+.+.+.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y solo pudo ver obscuridad pues ya había anochecido, se sentía cansado, tal vez por haber dormido tanto, pero ahora tenía que regresar con los demás sino quería preocupar a Lucy. Se levanto sin ganas y se dirigió a la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Altair y Ezio casi transparentes. Estaba algo sorprendido ya los había visto pero nunca juntos, confundido se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras Ezio y Altair caminaban hacia él.

Desmond vio sus antepasados que curiosamente no hacían nada, mmmm eso es raro, pero no le dio importancia y decidió seguir el consejo de Lucy que es ignorarlos, después de todo, está en su cabeza no es real. Entonces como chingados lo habían acostado en la cama.

¿Sorprendido?, ¿confundido?,¿ asustado? Esas eran las emociones que sentía en ese momento mas cuando Ezio empezó a tocar su entre-pierna y Altair lo agarro de los hombros impidiendo que hiciera movimiento alguno.

-¿Q-Que ha-hacen? – Hablo con dificultad pues forcejeaba con Altair pero en vano pues él era más fuerte – De-detengan…. – no pudo terminar la frase pues sus labios fueron callados por lo de Ezio.

No sabía que sentía, nuevas emociones habían relucido pero no podía distinguirlas lo que si sabía es que estaba eso estaba mal sino salía de ahí pronto no quisiera saber en que terminaría.

Ezio sonrió y cambio de lugar con Altair ahora el sujetaba a Desmond. Altair se acerco al pantalón de Desmond y empezó a desabrocharlo lentamente, viendo como Desmond se asustaba cada vez que bajaba el cierre lentamente, el obviamente sabría como terminaría esto. Altair saco el miembro y empezó a masajearlo lentamente para tortura de Desmond. El chico estaba asustado quería terminar con eso ya mismo pero con el agarre de Ezio su esfuerzo fue inútil.

Ya con su miembro endurecido Altair lo metió en su boca, primero empezó a acariciarlo con su lengua para después engullirlo completamente y Desmond sintió un placer indescriptible. Dejo de forcejear, Ezio al notar eso aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco también al miembro de Desmond y ayudo a Altair con su labor, ahora los dos se la estaban chupando aumentando mas su placer.

Esa era su oportunidad ahora podía escapar pero no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos para profundizar más el contacto. Miro a sus ancestros, ambos eran casi transparentes por lo que a pesar de que se lo metieran en la boca aun podía ver como su miembro era siendo tomado por la boca de los dos. Sentía como el éxtasis llegaba y el placer lo culminaba, ya no podría aguantar y estaba a punto de correrse, si es que Altair y Ezio no se hubieran detenido en pleno acto.

Altair se coloco entre sus piernas y Ezio se volvía a colocar detrás del pero sin agarrarlo, ahora solo le acariciaba el pecho sacando su suéter con su camisa. Altair se acerco a él, estando cerca le susurro.

-Lámelos – Desmond lo miro confundido pero vio como le mostraba sus dedos cerca de su boca.

-Sera mejor que le hagas caso si no quieres que te duela – le susurro Ezio y Desmond obediente le hizo caso – buen chico.

Empezó a lamerlos para lubricarlos y cuando estuvieron lo suficiente ensalivados, Altair los llevo a la entrada de Desmond, primero metió uno, haciendo pequeños círculos, en lo que Desmond por el dolor arqueo su espada, dando un pequeño grito que fue callado por un beso de Ezio.

Después metió dos y de ahí le siguió un tercero. Ya cuando estuvo bien dilatado introdujo su miembro sacando otro gemido de Desmond, pero no de dolor, esta vez era de puro placer. Empezó a penetrarlo lentamente para después subir el ritmo. Ambos sentían el éxtasis en sus cuerpos que terminaron en el clímax cuando se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Desmond cansado y con dificultad de respirar intento reincorporarse pero fue inútil, pues la acción todavía acababa, apenas empezaba. Ezio en un movimiento rápido agarro las caderas de Desmond poniéndolo en cuatro patas y lo penetro de una estocada, sacando un grito de dolor de Desmond, empezando el trabajo que Altair había hecho hace rato. ¿Y Altair? Bueno, el no se iba a quedar atrás, pues agarro la cabeza de Desmond y la dirigió a su miembro que estaba erecto nuevamente, que después introducido por la boca de Desmond.

El placer inundaba el cuarto, ya no había palabras más que gemido, ya no había assassins ni templarios por los que preocuparse. Ahora solo importaba continuar con esa sensación éxtasis que los inundaba.

Los tres se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo y Desmond cayó en la cama, sin aguantar más se dejo abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

.+.+.+.

Vio a una mujer o eso creía. Al inicio no sabía quien era pero al observar el pelo rubio recogido se levanto bruscamente asustando a la mujer, y pudo observar que no era solo ella sino que también estaban Shaun y Rebecca.

-Desmond estaba preocupada – dijo Lucy dándole un abrazo.

-Si hombre, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Rebecca.

-Yo solo me dormí – se observo a sí mismo y por lo visto no había pasado. -Bueno no importa – dijo Lucy levantándose y ayudando a Desmond hacer lo mismo.

Asi los cuatro caminaron juntos y Desmond confundió solo pudo preguntarse ¿fue un sueño?

.+.+.+.

En un atalaya en Monteriggionise podía observar dos hombres casi transparente como si fueran fantasmas que miraban a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta – vamos no es hora de ponerse tímido.

-…..-

Nada, ningún sonido salía de su boca excepto su respiración.

-Que serio Altair – dijo Ezio. – por lo menos dime si lo volverías hacer.

Y sin decirle ninguna palabra saltó dando un _salto de fe_

-Je, supondré que sí – sonrió para sí mismo mirando donde había caído y después le siguió.

.+.+.+.+.

**Malik: **Hola lectoras y lectores. De seguro han de estar preguntándose por que yo estoy despidiéndome pues simple, la lectora sufrió una hemorragia nasal pues nunca había escrito tanto lemon, y han de estar con la misma pregunta pues yo ni participe en el fic pues vuelvo a responder (toma aire)

Lucy y Rebecca sufren el mismo que la autora (son yaoistas XD)

Desmond están en un rinconcito pues ha sido traumado de por vida (no todos los días tienen sexo con tus ancestros)

Altair está encerrado para que no mate a la autora porque lo obligo hacer este fic

Ezio está recuperando el tiempo que perdió con Leonardo (lo dejo a su imaginación)

Shaun está igual que Altair pero porque su uke fue tomado por alguien que no era él.

Y bueno como yo no sufrí ningún trauma emocional o físico o tengo ganas de matar a la autora yo me despido (lee un papel) de verdad tengo que hacer esto (mirada asesina de la autora) ok ok (toma una bocanada de aire) ¿dejan rewiew? plisssss

MATTA NE X3


End file.
